


Prisoner in Arkham Asylum

by silencedancer



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Series, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now captured, Jonathan's time at Arkham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner in Arkham Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Arkham Asylum. Was originally four drabbles in a series.

**Unliked**

He never liked this place. He never wanted to work here in the first place. All that Arkham had brought him was sleepless nights, being on call all the time, and now this.

Jonathan Crane sat on his cell's bench and stared at the concrete floor that was much different than the carpeted floor of his former office.

He just laughed and laughed at the irony of it all. Now all of those who worked under him now had control over him and they hated him. His smugness and high-handed way of treating others had finally come back to him.

**Known and Unknown**

He still knew more about the insane asylum than any of them, having explored all the secret places during the nights he could not sleep. Jonathan also knew the secrets of the people who worked there as he was always quite observant of his co-workers when he still worked there.

Of course, there were a few new, unknown factors such as the replacements of the nurses and aids that had quit and the young, new psychiatrist who replaced the man who was promoted to Jonathan's former position.

The former administrator of Arkham Asylum knew Doctor Quinzel would not last long.

**Boredom**

It has been a week now since Crane was placed in his cell and apparently he had not been assigned to anyone as he hadn't been seen yet.

He was bored and strangely, depressed. Used to intellectual stimulation, being trapped without anything to read made him feel numb. It frightened him that he felt his hard fought for pieces of sanity starting to slip away from his grasp again.

His distress at this made it even harder for him to a hold on things. He now found himself lying on his cell bed, staring at the ceiling, muttering nursery rhymes.

**Escape**

"Crane?"

Jonathan did not respond to his name and just stared at the ceiling, ignoring the aide that was calling his name. The aid frowned and called the man's name again.

Again, there was no response.

The aid, annoyed with all of this, walked into the cell, intending to grab the unresponsive man. Unfortunately for the aide, Jonathan was only choosing to be unresponsive to lull the man into a false sense of security.

Knowing all of the secret entrances and exits in the Asylum, the Scarecrow knew how to escape the place with ease.

He was now free again.


End file.
